Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 12\% \times -0.8 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 12\% = \dfrac{12}{100} = \dfrac{3}{25} $ $ -0.8 = -\dfrac{8}{10} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{3 \times -4 } {25 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = -\dfrac{12}{125} $